Power Over Me
by tyomai
Summary: Rukia seems to be upset about something and Ichigo has no idea what it is. However, what ever the problem is, it may consern her feelings towards Ichigo and how they affect her.


_**Power over Me**_

_Hey look my first fan fiction. There is a love scene, just so you know. You have been forewarned…._

_(By the way I don't own Bleach or its characters. They all belong to Tite Kubo )_

It was just one of those days. Ichigo had no hollows to slay, no homework to do, and no available friends. It didn't help his boredom that his family went to an out of town carnival without him. _"You're a tad bit old for these things son. Maybe you can focus on manly things like working out, or getting a job, or picking up chicks."_ His goat-faced father's words replayed in his mind like a terrible pop song that gets over played on the internet. Unfortunately for Ichigo, the only 'chick' near him was in one of her 'moods'.

The black haired shinigami sat in the closet, door wide open fiddling with her pager and looking apathetic. She's been like that for the last few days and Ichigo had no Idea why. Whenever he tried to ask her what was wrong, she's either snap or change the subject; which, inevitably led to an argument. While she was like this, Rukia barley talked at all. When she and Ichigo were at school, she would put on a face and act like everything was okay. But as soon the two started their walk home, she returned to her emotionless disposition. One side of Ichigo was worried about her while the other half was irritated with the whole thing and could care less. Ichigo always sided with the first side.

"Uh…Hey Rukia?" he called awkwardly, trying his hardest to break the tension. She looked up with a blank stare. "Do you know how much a polar bear weighs?" She gave him a questionable look with one eyebrow raised way up. "Uh...I don't know." She said quietly, but loud enough for Ichigo to hear her. "Enough to _break the ice!"_ Ichigo started laughing like he told the best joke ever. Holding his ribs from his laughter, he looked over at Rukia, to see her chuckling slightly then going back to her previous task. Ichigo saw that as progress. He knew good and well that that joke was lame. _I did get it from Keigo after all, _He thought to himself. But he didn't care, he just felt like cheering Rukia up, no matter how stupid he made him look. After a3 minute silence, Ichigo got up from his bed and walked over to the closet. Rukia looked up at him with another blank stare.

"Yes?" she asked

"Hey" He said with a smile

"Do you want something?"

"Well, not really. I just felt like talking to you is all."

"Oh…."

She went back to what she was doing. Ichigo looked down at her. He noticed that she was playing a game of Tetris on the little phone. It seemed that she either had no idea what she was doing or was just too depressed to care how high the blocks were piling up. Then he noticed something else. Rukia had seemed to have lost at least 10 pounds, which on her was a lot of weight. "Rukia, you've gotten real skin-" He started but then she cut him off. "Ichigo, I see what you are doing and I am grateful, I'm just not in the right mood at the moment"

He just stared at her. That was the most she's ever said to him all week. "You haven't been in the right mood in a week" He mumbled. "What was that?" She Rukia asked him, her tone steadily changing. "I said you've been like this all week. What's up with you? You can tell me." He said back, his tone trying to match Rukia's. "I'm not telling you. I don't have to explain anything."Ichigo noticed she was trying her very hardest to avoid his stare. And was she _blushing?_

"Look, if you don't want to tell me, then whatever. I don't care anymore. I've tried to help but I guess you just don't give a damn." He yelled, turning around and storming off to his bed. But before he sat down, Rukia shouted at him. "Damn it Ichigo! Are you really that blind?" Ichigo turned around with a shocked expression. He had never in his time of knowing Rukia heard her voice speak in such a way. "Wait, what? What are you talking about?" He asked. "God damn it!" she said as she hopped out the closet on to the floor. "You are completely oblivious, you know that? I am clearly showing you exactly what's wrong and you are just so clueless! I'm like this because of you, dumbass!" Her face was red, her voice was cracking and her eyes were welling up with tears. Ichigo looked at the small shinigami just standing there looking like a crying tomato. He was going to say something but he just sighed and motioned for her to come sit with him on his bed. When she sat down next to him (to Ichigo's surprise), he handed her a tissue from his desk and just sat there silent until it seemed like she had calmed down.

"Talk to me Rukia." He said silently to her in a calm reassuring voice. "Tell me what I did wrong." Rukia exhaled and met Ichigo's stare. Ichigo looked into her eyes. He couldn't help but look at how beautiful her eyes looked. The tears made them look as if they were glowing. "It's not something you did _wrong_ for say. More like a way you made me feel. Not a bad feeling but more like a…." Ichigo cut her off right in the middle of her sentence. "I know what you're trying to say. I guess I've been so 'blind' because I've been so busy feeling the exact same way." Rukia gasped and turned red again. She looked down, knowing if she met Ichigo's gaze she would start tearing up again. "I…um...Ichigo I don't know what to s-"

At that moment, Ichigo stopped using logic and let his hormones do the talking. He grabbed Rukia by her shoulders and kissed her with all his power. She looked shocked at first, then soon accepted it and wrapped her arms around his neck like a skinny scarf. Ichigo held her tightly. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted her to not only know but feel how he really felt for her. After about 2 minutes, they broke apart. Both of them looking completely shocked and out of breath. Ichigo smirked at Rukia and she put on a little smile right back at him. He then leaned forward and proceeded to kiss her gently on the neck. This made her moan a few times with pleasure. "Damn you, Ichigo. You have no idea what kind of p-power you have over me." He said nothing. For he was too busy working on her neck. Kissing and sucking on it like it was some kind of sweet candy. He then started to remove the shirt she was wearing and tossed it carelessly in the floor then removing his own, exposing his perfectly toned body. He kissed her once and said, "I could say the same thing about you. I love you Rukia. Honestly, I mean it."

With Rukia's help, he managed to slip her out of her skirt and toss it aside as well, exposing her pink underwear laced with a little bow. "You've gotten skinny, midget." He said with a smirk as he kicked off his jeans. She smiled up at him as he began to lay her down and remove her panties. "Well, sir, I guess that means you have to be extra careful with me then. I know you can get strong at random times." Before she could come up with another witty remark, Ichigo was entering her with enough power to charge a medium sized mp3 player. Rukia let out a small yelp when this happened with a look of slight pain on her face. "Is this first time?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded. "Not too rough please?" Ichigo nodded and thrust more gently.

Rukia let out little moans here and there as the sex went on. She soon got comfortable enough to tell Ichigo to go a little harder and faster. "I-Ichigo. That feels good. D-don't stop, Ichigo." He took that a sign to go a little harder to see how she would react. When he did this, she let out a little scream and some select pleasure filled noises. "Ichigo, I love you! I _love you!_" Her saying this, got Ichigo all excited and he gave her all he had. Completely forgetting that she said to be careful handling her small frame but as far as he could tell, she didn't care anymore. Ichigo could definitely tell that this was Rukia's first time for she was acting as if this was the most amazing thing that could ever happen next to seeing a room filled floor to ceiling with rabbits. He couldn't judge for this was his first time as well. And so far, in his opinion, it was going by pretty well.

After what felt like several minutes, Rukia motioned to Ichigo to pull out. As he did, he laid down on his back breathing heavily. "Oh good," she said, just as out of breath with her hair sweaty and sticking out at the ends. "You're right where I want you." Ichigo had an expression that looked like a mix between confusion and fear. She then straddled the bemused teenager and kissed him gently. "It's okay, Ichigo, I think I know what I'm doing." And with that he forced himself inside of her once again. When he did this, Rukia let out a small squeal then moaned. Ichigo placed his hands on her waist as she moved up and down his whole eleven inches. This position in particular made Rukia moan louder and let out little screams, soaking Ichigo's penis with the wetness coming from her that came along with her orgasm. "Ah! Oh god. Ichigo...do it harder. Ahh I-Ichigo, this feels so good! I think I'm going to burst." Ichigo only heard ever other word she was saying, for he felt so much ecstasy radiating from her body that his thoughts and senses were thrown off course.

Next thing he knew, Ichigo was releasing himself in to Rukia's body. As he did this, he let out a series of noises with a series of emotions. Rukia also let out an orgasmic yell that made Ichigo jump a little. After a few more thrusts, Ichigo pulled out and laid Rukia next to him under his cover, holding her close to him stroking her hair. "Rukia...I love you." He said as he kissed her gently on the forehead. Rukia looked at him with loving eyes that sent the same message right back to him. "You definitely have some sort of power over me Ichigo. A great, amazing power that only you possess." She said sleepily to him. "Yeah, I could say the same thing about you, Rukia." She smiled at him and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep. He soon followed and they spent the rest of that week sleeping in the same bed. Together.


End file.
